


Drunken confessions

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk confessions, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of alcohol, Mutual Pining, Partying, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: Reader has a crush on Steve. Little does she know that he likes her back.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Drunken confessions

Tony Starks parties where always fun. There was Alcohol en mass, people were dancing and having interesting conversations. It was the best for letting everything go for one evening. You, as a friend of Clint and Natasha, attended every single one of them. Most times you were talking to people, but this one was different than the ones before.  
Your long-term relationship partner had recently dumped you, after nearly three years of what you would have called a good relationship, without giving you any reasons as to why he was doing so.  
So when Clint had invited you over you saw this as a chance to dress up and get wasted for once in your life. You got the black dress from the very back of your closet that barely covered your ass and hugged your curvy body in all the right places and put on some scandalously tall high heels. To finish the look off you put on some makeup and made your way over to the Avengers tower where your Friends and all the others, including press of course, were already there.

The lights were dimmed in the room that was usually used as some sort of living room and seeing it was already dark outside, so the windows served as a mirror making it seem like there were even more people there. Everyone was wearing all these long evening gowns or suits. It was simply amazing, you were sure no matter how often you were invited to these parties you would never get used to it.  
After you had greeted your friends and the other Avengers you made your way over the bar.

Two drinks in, the evening still young, the guys there were starting to look rather cute. You were loosening up and letting go a little bit. A third drink drowned and you started dancing with Natasha. When the Guys saw that you were even getting offers to dance with them. While dancing with Tony, Bucky, and Clint the fourth and fifth drink were consumed.

Time had flown by faster than you thought and rather sooner than later it was only you and the Heroes were left sitting in a small circle telling stories, laughing and drinking just a little more. At one point you were handed a water bottle instead of Alcohol by Steve, while the others slowly starting to go to bed. In the end it was only Bucky, Steve and you left, but your eyelids were growing more and more heavy too. When your head nearly fell to the table, Bucky already on his way out, Steve stood up and carried you to his room princess style. Normally you would´ve protested against that, but you just were way too tired and he lifted you up like it was nothing. God knows there were thinner than you were.

Within the blink of an eye you were already in a bedroom that seemed to be his. He laid you down on the soft mattress in the middle of the Queen-sized bed.  
“I´m going to take of your shoes now. You don´t want to have sore feet in the morning, do you?”, he told you.  
Your answer only were some incoherent noises. Once he neatly set the high heels to the side he turned around to go back to sleep on the couch, but somehow you managed to grab the hem of his shirt.

“Please don´t go.”  
“What?”  
“I don´t wanna sleep alone tonight…”, you slurred.  
The blond man seemed to quarrel with your invitation, giving in at some point. Sliding under the covers behind you.  
“Can you sing something for me?”, you turned around moving a little closer to him.   
Hesitantly he started humming a melody that sounded like it was from back in his days.  
Immediately your eyes closed and you fell asleep, but not before murmuring “I love you” to him.

When you woke up the next day Steve was gone and a look at the clock told you it was already way in the afternoon. Rubbing your eyes with one hand the other patted beside your now sitting body to see Steve was already gone. But you could feel your heart beating loudly in your head. Groaning you made your way downstairs to the kitchen, where all the   
other Avengers were sitting and laughing about the previous night probably.  
“Heeyyy!”, was Clints way too excited greeting when he saw you.  
“Hey.”, was your groggy answer.  
Then you felt a familiar person lightly touch your shoulder. From the corner of your eye you saw a slightly disheveled looking Steve. It was unusual to see him like that. His blond hair normally kempt back neatly, not a sorrow seen in his icy blue eyes.

His eyebrows were tightly knit together as he spoke to you.  
“Can I speak to you for a second, (Y/N)?”  
“Sure. What do you want to talk about?”  
“Let´s go somewhere… private first.”  
You looked back at the others unsure what to think of the whole situation. In return you got howls and whistling, instead of what you hoped where reassuring looks.

When you got to an empty hallway you turned to him.  
“So? What did you want to talk about.”, you tried to sound braver than you actually felt in that moment.  
“I wanted to ask you something about last night. Do you remember what happened?”  
Oh god, you thought. The headache, previously ebbing away, now returned stronger than before.  
“To be honest I don´t remember much from last night. What did I do? And why did I wake up in your bed.”  
“It got very late last night”, he carefully and calmly began to speak. ”So I carried you to my room. When I wanted to go downstairs again to sleep on the couch you held me back though”  
You mentally slapped yourself already hoping that was it. Of course it wasn´t.  
“ I… sang you to sleep and right before you fell asleep you said something that kept me up all night.”  
“ Oh dear god. Please tell me I didn´t talk too much bullshit.”  
“You said you love me, (Y/N).”, he looked at the ground while continuing to speak. “I was wondering if you really meant it or if that was the alcohol talking out of you…”

Shit shit shit shit. “Steve I…”  
“It´s okay if you didn´t. We can just continue like we did before, but if you do… I want you to know that I in fact feel the same for you.”  
In that moment the memories of the party and how it ended came flooding over you. The amount of information paralyzing you for a hot sec. That second Steve took to start walking away. You had to act quick.  
“Steve, wait!”, you ran to him.  
Turning him around by the shoulder you wrapped your arms around his strong neck, ceiling his lips with yours.  
“I meant it , you idiot. I have loved you for as long as I´ve known you.”


End file.
